Aluminum and other metals are often used for the structure of many doors and windows due to their strength and ductability, which facilitates the fabrication of strong windows and doors in a variety of shapes. However, the high conductivity of metal results in low thermal efficiency. Heat is conducted through the door or window structure, into the building on hot days and out of the building on cold days. Extra energy is required to offset this heat transfer and maintain a comfortable environment within the building. Also, on cold days, condensation or even frost can build up on the door or window structure, inside the building, potentially damaging floors and surrounding areas. Consequently, there is a need for a thermal break system that can limit heat transfer and provide energy-saving benefits.